muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
F-5 Freedom Fighter
The F-5 Freedom Fighter is a 1st generation Tactical Surface Fighter, developed by the United States of America, in conjunction with the F-4 Phantom, as a weapon of war against the BETA. History Entering the war against the BETA two years after the F-4, the F-5 represented a radical redesign of then-contemporary TSF capabilities; unlike the heavily-armored F-4, the F-5 was lightly-armored, using speed and maneuverability as its main capabilities in combat against the BETA. During the early years, American TSF production was unable to procure enough F-4s to keep up with demand because of the complexity of the technologies involved and the infancy of TSF technological levels in general. At the same time, the USA had announced for a requirement for a TSF training machine, and looked into that aspect to see if it could be used to ease the desperate supply situation; as a result, Northrock converted some resources into re-purposing their TSF trainer into a combat-capable machine, resulting in the F-5 Freedom Fighter. The USA wasted no time in allowing foreign nations intending to purchase the F-5 to locally produce the lightweight TSF to take some pressure off the USA's production load, even going as far as to shift 40% of total production work to South America and Australia; Europe thus began producing their own TSFs, easing the frontline situation as the BETA spread westward from Kashgar, and allowing the European nations to begin trying to contain the BETA advance. Deployment F-5s of the 51st Tactical Armored Battalion Huckebein.]] The F-5 is the preferred TSF for export to European/Soviet nations, largely because of the lightweight, high-mobility capabilities of the TSF in close-quarters combat. Despite its low engine output and lack of armor, pilots found it far more capable on the battlefield because of the aforementioned maneuverability, as well as its ease of repair, durability, and cost-efficiency. The F-5's popularity with European Union/Warsaw Pact nations saw the TSF's legacy being continued in many areas; the conceptualization of the "high-low mix" of long-ranged, long-loiter-time TSFs working in conjunction with lightweight, high-mobility, and high-adaptability TSFs was a result of the F-4 and F-5 working together on the battlefield throughout the next three decades. The Soviets used the F-5 to continue and refine their development of their MiG-series, while the French-developed Mirage III resulted in the development of the Mirage 2000, and later the EF-2000 Typhoon and Rafale. Data from these offshoot programs were also given back to Northrock, which in turn aided them in the production of the F-5E Tiger II and its derivatives. T-38 Talon Lightweight TSF used to train Surface Fighter pilots; its frame was used as the basis of the F-5 Freedom Fighter. F-5E/F Tiger II An improved variant of the F-5, with improved efficiency in parts usage and maintenance due to design changes, using data gained from early on in the war to improve the design of the F-5. Featuring improved sensor capabilities, reduced cost from effective manufacturing, and improved jump unit engines, the F-5E/F Tiger II represents a rebirth for the Freedom Fighter. The F-5E is a single-seat model, while the F-5F has accommodation for two Surface Pilots. F-5G Tigershark A further upgrade to the F-5E/F Tiger II, which includes modifications to the water resistance and drainage systems of the TSF's Jump Units. Japanese technology was also involved in the development of the F-5G, resulting in the unit having "unexpectedly good aerial characteristics" for a TSF of its generation.MLA TSF Cross Operation Vol. 4, pg. 68, 誰が故郷を想わざる. As of 1998, the F-5G was still being tested in its operational capability. 2nd Lieutenant Tarisa Manandal, who was, at that time, assigned to the Andaman Base as a test pilot, piloted at least 3 F-5Gs over the course of a year. All three units suffered heavy damage from crash incidents, with the third F-5G crashing due to engine failure in its right Jump Unit caused by prolonged stress on its interior mechanism. This was after the unit's ground-level environmental exposure testing in the swamps of North Andaman, following Tarisa's deviation from the return stipulated route for a short period of unauthorized free-flying. MLA TSF Cross Operation Vol. 4, pg. 66, 誰が故郷を想わざる. F-5F Mirage III The F-5F, renamed the Mirage III, is a licensed-production F-5 variant by the French Republic forces in an attempt to start their own TSF manufacturing and production industry. It features enhanced communication capabilities, search functions, and more importantly, a significant improvement in close-combat capabilities from the base F-5. The "F" in its F-5F designation is unrelated to the later F-5E/F Tiger II. Unlike the F-5E which is a single-seat model, the F-5F can accommodate two surface pilots. Data gathered from its deployments would later be used in the development of the Mirage 2000. F-5E/G/I Tornado The F-5E/G/I variants, also known as the Tornado in Europe, are variants of a single type of an F-5. Each variant of the Tornado is catered to the needs of its client nation; the Tornado E-variant is used by the United Kingdom, the Tornado G-variant is used by West Germany, and the Tornado I-variant is used by Italy. They are mainly used for bombardment operations, referred to as IDS (I'nter'D'ictor-'''S'trike) capability. Changes from the original F-5 include Short-Takeoff-And-Landing capabilities, the modification of the Jump Units used for the Tornado to include a variable-wing mechanism, and an improvement to the original top speed of the F-5 to aid the Tornado in carrying out the high-speed precision strikes it was created for. The Tornado E-variant, in particular, has been considered for further improvements to make it carrier-capable. It should be noted that the F-5E and F-5G variants described here are distinct and separate TSF types from the later F-5E/F Tiger II and F-5G Tigershark, which are direct descendents of the actual F-5 production line. Notable units operating the Tornado included the [[51st Tactical Armor Battalion Huckebein|51st Tactical Armored Battalion Huckebein]], of the West German ''Bundeswehr''. They deployed in F-5Gs in several battles during Operation Neptune, in 1983. F-5E Tornado ADV The '''Tornado ADV, with "ADV" standing for "'A'rea 'D'efence 'V'ariant", is an improved variant of the F-5E Tornado used by the United Kingdom. The Tornado ADV's improvements are to its front infrared survelliance equipment systems and armament control, as well as the addition of arm-mounted blades for improved close-combat capabilities. These upgrades allow the ADV Tornado to compete on a similar level to other 1.5th generation TSFs. |-|Alternative= The Tornado ADV remains in use by the United Kindgom as a support machine, even after the introduction of the EF-2000 Typhoon. At least four Tornado ADVs were used by the ''Rain Dancer'' Squadron's C Platoon as support fire units, during Operation Bootstrap in 1995. European Union Intelligence Corps agent Silvio Orlandi and his partner Renzo also operated F-5E ADVs, with the callsigns of Fenice-1 and Fenice-2 respectively, in a mission to destroy an illegal BETA research site in Northern Africa. |-|The Day After= The Tornado ADV is operated by Canadian TSF forces working alongside French armored units. They were seen in several battles, most notably the Battle of Nova Scotia, as well as in the 8th Border War. F-5F Kfir A 1st generation TSF used by Israel, the Kfir is a further modification on the Mirage III, with changes geared towards operations in arid conditions. Changes include increased engine output, anti-radiation treatment, improved dust resistance on its Jump Units, and enhanced infrared sensor capabilities. Trivia *Despite the F-4's fame with other nations, the F-5's lineage would be continued not by an enduring design, but instead by its close-combat data forming the basis of the TSFs of other nations; see the Tornado/Mirage variants, which eventually led to the Typhoon/Rafale, and the MiG-23 Cheburashka, which formed the base for the MiG-27, and would later be developed into the MiG-29. *Unlike the real world, Dassault's Mirage III and Panavia's Tornado are F-5 variants instead of original productions, and the F-5 variants that represent them are even given code letters to represent their countries. Examples include F-5F ('F'rance) and F-5E ('E'ngland), which are later reused in the F-5E/F Tiger II despite little relation between all three TSFs. The real Tornado was also never given additional designations to separate country-specific variants. *The Tigershark was actually initially numbered as the F-5G during early development, but by 1983 has already been given the F-20 designation; something that has not happened in the Muv-Luv multiverse yet. *The real Kfir was an improved derivative of the Nesher, an Israeli copy of the Mirage V, in contrast with the F-5F Kfir TSF, which was an Israeli modification of the F-5F Mirage III. *The "ADV" acronym in the real-life Tornado ADV stands for "'A'ir 'D'efense 'V'ariant", an interceptor version of the original aircraft. *The Tornado F-5E Tornado variants seen have all used the FWS-G1 Assault Cannon, a weapon designed exclusively for French TSFs, despite the Tornado being seen piloted by UK & EU pilots. For Canadian Tornados in TDA, this might be explained by their alliance with the French and the exchange of equipment. Image Gallery |-|Appearances= Tornado adv.png|F-5E ADV as it appears in Rain Dancers and Alternative Chronicles 03. Bloodlust costs 10 mp.png|F-5 ADV from Alternative Chronicles 03, alternate colors. Tda tornado color 2.png|F-5 ADV from Alternative Chronicles 03, alternate colors. |-|Gallery= Rebirth 05.png|Tornadoes in low-visibility paint. Gripen.jpg|A Tornado shown beside a Gripen at Yukon Base Mecha F-5G.png F-5F.jpg F-5 IW.jpg F-5color.jpg F-5.jpg TPI70qCch I.jpg References Category:TSF Category:Unlimited Category:The Day After Category:Alternative Category:Total Eclipse Category:Schwarzesmarken Category:The Euro Front Category:Rain Dancers Category:TSFIA Category:Resurrection